Blueberries and Cookies
by Kakashi-Clone
Summary: Hello. This is only my second story so bare with me. Anyways, So this is kinda random. Basically, Gaara has been sent to live in Konoha for three years. Everything will make sense later.Diclaimer: I don't own any thing in this story except for the moose.
1. Chapter 1

_**Blueberries and Cookies**_

This story takes place at some random point in time and space. Naruto is the Hokage, Sasuke has finally snapped, and Sakura died a tragic unknown death. But our focus is on two other people. If you're reading this you probably know whom they are. Their names are Gaara and Hinata. Gaara is sane and nice (yes I said nice) now and Hinata finally became strong enough for her father to actually acknowledge her as the heiress she is & became the new head of the Hyuga clan. They met one day in the forest when Gaara just happened to be walking straight towards Konoha Village. That's when he saw someone in a very familiar jacket punching a tree. When he walked out from behind the tree, that he instinctively jumped behind, he was met by a hard kick to the stomach. He was sent flying back a few yards until he slammed into a tree and slid to the ground. As he stood up he saw Hinata running towards him apologizing furiously.

" Oh, sorry. Are you okay?" she asked in her quiet voice that sounded like angels singing in Gaara's opinion.

" Yeah, but what the hell is wrong with you?" he asked kind of mad.

"Well I've been training alone all day and when you snuck up on me it startled me and just in case you were an enemy ninja I thought I'd get the first move in our battle and injure them." she said sort of embarrassed that she had kicked the one person she was in love with. (Not that she would ever tell him though).

" Well I guess you can tell I'm not an enemy ninja so will you let me leave without kicking me again?" he asked.

"Very funny. Why are you all the way out here anyway? Isn't this a little far away from desert, sand boy?" she said in a snobby voice.

"Don't call me that! Anyway I have a message for the Hokage of Konoha Village." he said smugly.

"Oh, you mean Naruto. He's at his new residence checking everything out to see what it all does," she said.

"What! You mean that idiot became the new Hokage?" Gaara yelled.

"Yup, and unfortunately Sakura died recently and no one even knows how or who did it," she said in a pretty sad voice.

"Oh, well how is Sasuke doing?" he said hopefully.

"He lost his mind all but four months ago while on a mission to a rubber duck factory," she said in an eerily calm tone that reminded Gaara of himself back when he was possessed by the demon of a semi-raccoon thing & he was evil.

"Well I guess I should get going now. Bye." he said as he started to walk off towards Konoha.

"Wait, I'll go with you. I needed to talk to Kakashi about something anyway," said Hinata.

"Okay, whatever," he said as they walked off towards Konoha Village.

Later on at the Hokage's Residence Gaara and Hinata started to talk to whomever they said they would earlier. "So Naruto I have a message for you from my village." said Gaara.

"Okay, what is it some stupid mission into the deep desert to find something or is it actually something important?" said the complete idiot.

"Well actually it says that I'm to stay in this village for three years. Is that okay?" said Gaara hopeful that he would say no.

"Oh, don't worry about it you can stay here. Oh, where will you stay though? I got it, you can stay at the Hyuga residence," said the moron that was digging his own grave.

"WHAT!?" both Gaara and Hinata yelled at the same time.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to intrude on Hinata's family or her life style." said Gaara for the obvious reason that he didn't want to live in the same house as the girl he was secretly in love with.

"Don't worry, Hinata doesn't mind . Do you Hinata?" said Naruto.

"Of course not." said Hinata happily. The way she said that last sentence bothered Gaara and started to make him think that maybe she loved him the way he loved her.

"Then it's settled . Gaara will stay at the Hyuga residence the entire time he's here in The Village Hidden Within the Leaves." said the dumb Hokage.

"Well Gaara let's get going. It's a long way to the house so let's get going." said Hinata.

"Okay let's get going." said Gaara.

Not much happened on the way to the Hyuga household except for Gaara falling down a lot and disproving the fact that ninjas are very graceful people with perfect balance.


	2. The name now makes sense

_**Ch. 2 / Blueberries and Cookies**_

That night when they got back to the Hyuga household Hinata showed Gaara to the room that he would be staying in and after turning down dinner he went to his room, changed into his pajama's, laid down on his bed and thought to himself before falling into a deep sleep.

He awoke a few hours later to the sound of hammering on the roof above his room. The noise startled him so he sat up with a jolt with a kunai in his left hand and a pillow in his right.

"What!? Who's there? Answer me," Gaara yelled in the direction that the noise was coming from in hopes that it was just an animal or something.

Right after he said that Neiji dropped into the room from the roof through a window that Gaara had left open for no reason, but the second he did he was almost stabbed and pushed out of the window that he came in through.

"Whoa, calm down it's just me. Geez, I'll never wake you up again," said a scared Neiji.

"Oh, Neiji, it's you. Sorry, but what were you doing anyway? Asked a kind of embarrassed Gaara.

"I was trying to fix the hole in your roof just incase it rained, but if you don't want me to I won't," Neiji said as he started to laugh.

"What? What is it?" Gaara asked wanting to kill Neiji for laughing at him.

"Your hair looks like it has been in blender all night. How much gel do you have to use to keep it down during the day?" Neiji said while still laughing.

"Only two, and why do you care anyway?" Gaara screamed at the laughing boy.

Unfortunately for Gaara right as he said his last sentence Hinata walked in the room, saw Gaara's hair, and started giggling slightly. This made Gaara embarrassed and his face showed it.

"What are the two of you talking about? You sound like a couple of little girls arguing over who uses less hair gel." she said as both Gaara and Neiji glared evil glares at her.

"What are you doing here anyways, Hinata?" Gaara asked as he fixed his hair over the sink in the bathroom that was connected to his bedroom.

"First, I live here. Second I thought I'd tell you that breakfast is done. I'll meet you down stairs." she said as both she and Neiji walked out of the room.

After they left Gaara got dressed, brushed his teeth, and used four capfuls of mouthwash. When he was done he left his room, walked down the hall, went down the stairs, sat down at the table, and looked at all the food on the table.

"Are there any blueberries?" Gaara asked.

"Yes. Why? Are they your favorite food?" Hinata asked as she handed him the bowl of blueberries.

"Yeah they are. If you don't mind me asking, what's your favorite food, Hinata?" he asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Hinata asked.

"Just wondering." Gaara said trying to hide the blush that was clearly on his face.

"It's sand dollar cookies. You know, you sort of remind me of a sand dollar cookie. You are really sweet but kind of rough around the edges." She said with a smile that made Gaara's already slightly pink face turn bright red.

"Thanks, I guess. You know, you kind of remind me of a blueberry. You're usually really sweet but at times you can be rather bitter." Gaara said.

Blueberries and cookies. They go together rather well don't the two of you think," Neiji said when he noticed that both Gaara and Hinata were staring at each other from across the table.

"No they don't. The blueberry's taste would overpower the taste of the cookies therefore making both of them taste bitter." said Shikamaru as he rounded the corner, walked into the dining room, sat down next to Gaara and started eating the food that no one else was eating.

"Oh, Shikamaru, you're up." Hinata said apologetically.

"You're damn right I am. Now, will you please let me eat in peace and quiet?" Shikamaru asked everyone in the room.

After everyone was done eating to there hearts content, Gaara and Hinata left for a grand tour of the town. Hinata's reason for showing all of this was that he might as well know how to get around the town since he would be living there for three years, and after the tour was complete they stopped in a clearing of the forest on the outskirts of Konoha.

"What are we doing all the way out here in the forest?" Gaara asked when they stopped.

"I wanted to talk to you about something. Do you remember when Neiji said that blueberries and cookies go together almost perfectly?" she asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Gaara asked suspiciously.

"Well, do you think we could be like those blueberries and cookies, going together perfectly?" she asked Gaara with a slight blush on her face hopeful that he would say yes.

"I had hoped that you would ask something like that. Yes, yes I will." he said as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds in reality, but to them it lasted a lifetime. After they separated they walked back to the house and only seconds after they arrived there was a knock at the door so Gaara answered it.

"Hello, we're with the Jenova Witness. Will you be ready for reunion?" asked the black-coated midget at the door.

"Shut up and go away." Gaara yelled at the midget.

"Who was that?" Hinata asked as Gaara rejoined her in the hall.

"Just some midget in a black coat saying something about a reunion, but who cares?" he said as they walked into the kitchen, up the stairs, and to their rooms. They then both fell into an oddly light sleep.

The next morning Gaara awoke on his own and walked down the stairs and into the dining room only to find that no one was there, and no food except for a bowl of blueberries with a note beside it. It read.

_Dear Gaara,_

_Kiba and Shino wanted to meet for some ramen just for old times sake. I think they might still hate you so if you feel like stopping by, beware._

_Love,_

_Hinata_

"Well I guess I could find something to do all day. I know I'll go see Sasuke. I think I can remember where the mental hospital is." Gaara said as he walked out the front door and on to the street.

At one point on his way to the mental hospital Gaara ran smack into a moose. After he got back up from running into the moose he saw Shikamaru standing next to him laughing his head off at Gaara.

"You complete idiot. How did you run into that moose? What kind of ninja are you?" Shikamaru said in between short burst of laughter.

"Geez, a guy accidentally runs into a moose and he suddenly gets his skills questioned. That's a little harsh don't you think?" Gaara yelled wanting to kill Shikamaru.

"Sorry, it's just a little funny that a ninja would run into a moose, but since it bothered you so much I'll leave you alone." Shikamaru said as he jumped off in some random direction.

Gaara then continued on his journey to the mental hospital that Sasuke was put in when he got back from the mission to the rubber duck factory.


End file.
